Maintaining accurate tire pressure can improve vehicle performance in a variety of ways. As an example, accurate tire pressure may enhance vehicle handling, such as cornering, braking, and stability. As another example, accurate tire pressure may improve the ride comfort (e.g., fewer bumps, etc.). As other examples, accurate tire pressure may extend the tire life, and, in some instances, may increase the vehicle's gas mileage/fuel economy.